Complicated Situations
by StraightLife116
Summary: ON HOLD-On a lonely Thanksgiving morning John Cena encounters a young girl who needed a friend. Come follow him on the journey as he learns that he needs her more than she needs him.
1. Chapter 1

Alyssa walked briskly behind her father as he stuffed papers into his briefcase to head off for work. It was Thanksgiving Day and of course they were in the hotel. Ever since her parents had split nine years earlier holidays were sparingly spent together if even celebrated. Her dad turned to kiss her on the forehead as he walked out.

"No, wait!" The short haired teenager attempted to stop her father one last time. "James!" Her father turned and glared at her. Sighing. "Dad, you know what I mean. Just stay, please?" The flurry of words came out louder than she wanted but it worked. James Sullivan's eyes narrowed and closed the gap between he and his daughter.

"Stop whining, I'll be back later," he said looking around before his blue orbs began blazing down into his daughters green ones. She went to open her mouth to protest but was halted. "You do this every time! Ever-single-time! You know I have to work!" Alyssa shrunk back, she wished she didn't still feel like she needed her father, but she did. She really did. James turned and walked away.

"I just want you to stay." Ugh, she felt pathetic saying that. James turned around one last time, but this time she retreated, he was pissed. He moved his face close to hers.

"Look, one more word and I'm sending you back to your mother for the break. Now can it, and go back to the room." Alyssa looked at him.

"It's 8 in the morning, you want me to stay in the room all day?" James was losing patience. He took his credit card out of his wallet and shoved it into her hand. Bending down he quickly kissed her forehead and ran into his limo before either of them could say another word. Alyssa stared at the door where her father had exited and sighed. He was always doing this to her…promising her the world and then bailing for work. "Jerk," she spat out bitterly.

"That must suck." Alyssa jolted back from the surprise of someone else talking.

"Huh? Uh yeah, but I'm used to it." John looked into the eyes of this indifferent girl. There was something about her that was off, he just couldn't place it. She was about 5'6 with short brown hair that came down just to her shoulders.

"So do I get a name?" Alyssa's mind was wandering.

"Uh yeah it's Alyssa. You?" John chuckled no one had asked him that in quite a long time.

"It's John, John Cena." Alyssa's eyes narrowed, could she be talking to the 'the' John Cena?

"Are you? Well um, him?" John smiled, she was really a cute kid.

"Yeah, I'm um him." Alyssa smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Cena, I better be going." John smiled.

"It's John and actually if you wouldn't mind I was just about to get some breakfast would you mind joining me?" Alyssa's mind took off. It did that often when a question required her to add in several pros and cons. Finally after a few delayed moments she answered.

"Um don't you have some family or someone else to have breakfast with?" Sadly he didn't, his flight was delayed due to weather and he wasn't going to be making it home for the holiday.

"Actually no. So?" Alyssa looked at her watch and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" They walked into the hotel restaurant and were quickly seated. John shook his head, she looked so hurt by her lonely nature. They both ordered quickly and an awkward silence clouded over the table. Alyssa looked at John quickly and then looked down. John sensing this was going nowhere quickly decided to speak quickly.

"So was that your dad earlier?"

"Yup, sadly." Alyssa smiled as she didn't feel at all badly about how that came out.

"Um, I don't mean to pry, but is he always like that?" She scoffed.

"Only on a good day."

"Yikes."

"Yeah. So uh what about your family?" John shrugged.

"Four brothers a mom and a dad."

"You close with them?"

"Yeah I am. I love my brothers to death." Alyssa sighed. John shook his head, she clearly wanted what he had. Their food came out and they ate mostly in silence except for a few words here or there. Alyssa stood up.

"Well I um thanks for breakfast I um have some work to do." John looked at her curiously.

"Work? It's Thanksgiving." Alyssa shrugged sadly.

"Well you know how prep schools are." John raised his eyebrows.

"You go to a prep school?" She nodded.

"Yeah it's my parent's idea. Parents are too busy to mess with a kid year round." John sighed her words were laced with such pain. All he wanted to do was help her. Alyssa shook her head, he didn't need to know the details of her life.

"I went to prep school too." He was too late by the time the sentence was out Alyssa was away from the table and headed out the door.

"Well thanks though," she said as she dashed out of the restaurant. John paid and got up and walked out the very door she had just come. John sighed as he looked at the floor she dropped her dad's credit card on the ground. He smiled, that was how he'd find her.

It was nine thirty at night and Alyssa was losing her mind. She'd lost her dad's credit card. Oh man he was going to lose his mind. This would be bad and she didn't have anyone to run interference for her. She knew that he would probably be mad from earlier. She wanted to cry. The door opened and she took a deep breath.

"Hey sport."

"Hi Dad." Her dad walked over and kissed her forehead.

"How was your day?" Alyssa shrugged she knew James really didn't care. He was just making conversation.

"You have fun?" James looked at her like she had three heads. Alyssa shrank back, it seemed like nothing she ever said was the right thing. Seventeen years and she still hadn't got it right. "Yeah that was stupid sorry."

"So where's my card? You didn't max me out did you?" Alyssa paled. James's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with you?" Alyssa lowered her glare. "You better not have?" She took a deep breath here it comes.

John walked down the hallway towards room 624. It took about five minutes of flirting to get the attendant to give him the Sullivan's room number, but he had gotten it. Now to return this card. He went to knock on the door only to hear yelling.

_What is wrong with you? Can you ever do anything right? _He didn't hear any responses and assumed she was probably trying to wade these waters as best as she could.

_You know what? Pack your bags your spending the rest of the break with your mother. I don't want to even look at you! Be ready to leave when I get back. _John heard furious footsteps and before he could move the door burst open. He stared at a slightly shorter man with paler blue eyes than his own.

"What do you want?" Before John could speak James rolled his eyes and walked off. He didn't even bother to close the door behind him. John looked disgustedly down the hall and then timidly looked in the room. He found Alyssa sitting on the ground in the midst of a basically wrecked hotel room around him. She was crying slightly. John didn't know what to do in his life he'd had very few dealings with crying girls and he never wanted to deal with it. Now he was walking right into it.

"Alyssa?" She looked up timidly and groaned. Great he was standing their watching her cry. Quickly she wiped her tears and gave him her best smile. Neither one of them wanted to confront the current situation so John did what he does best…act like a man.

"So you wanna go get something to eat?"


	2. Chapter 2

John and Alyssa were on the couch. After she calmed down she stared to clean and John started helping her. He hated cleaning but he didn't know what else to do. She wasn't so sure about him, but he hadn't done anything to hurt her so she figured she might as well let him stay. Only problem was she had no idea when her father was getting back. Maybe he wouldn't send her back to her mother, after all she had the credit card right? Rather than sitting there and hoping she decided to suck it up and go pack.

"Um thanks for your help with everything but I have to go and pack." John got a stubborn glint in his eyes, there was no way that he would leave her there to deal with her father alone, not after what he'd just heard.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alyssa looked up at him slightly frightened and shrugged. Maybe he be helpful when her dad came back to drag her to the plane.

Soon they were packing, well Alyssa was packing and John was sitting in the chair in the corner trying not to be a nuisance. He couldn't help but to notice how sad she looked. Shaking his head he started to talk but stopped. What would he say?

"So um what's your mom like?" Alyssa stopped packing and looked at John. Shaking her head she shrugged and went back to packing.

"Eh."

"So where do you live?"

"New Jersey." John nodded. Alyssa finally zipped her bag and set in on the floor.

"So do you have any siblings?"

"Nope." John sighed he couldn't imagine his life without his brothers.

"None at all? What about cousins?" She shrugged and started staring at her hands. John saws uncomfortable this was making her and attempted to change the subject. "Have you eaten?" Alyssa giggled leaving John confused. "What what's so funny?"

"You say that a lot." John was in the dark.

"What?"

"If I want to eat. I take it I'm making you uncomfortable and don't know how to deal with this so you're trying to get out of this weird situation." John smiled and stood up.

"You know you're not dumb by any means." Alyssa looked at him and smiled shyly.

"Thanks." John looked at her and through his head towards the door signaling 'let's go'.

"I'll go but only if you let me buy this time." John raised his eyebrow.

"You buy or your dad's credit card buys?" Alyssa's eyes narrowed.

"Mine Jerk, I have my own money." John nodded.

"Sure you do." Alyssa narrowed her eyes and pushed John out of the door. "Feisty one aren't you?" She brushed him off and walked past him. He shook his head smiling and closed the door behind him. This would be interesting.

Alyssa was walking through the gate for her flight to her mother. She couldn't believe that her dad actually still sent her home. It wasn't fair. She had given him the credit card back but he still wanted nothing to do with her. Great, just great. Anyway, she was about to board the flight back to Florida where her mom and her boyfriend of the month lived. She shook her head, if her dad was an overzealous jerk her mom was a neglectful gold digger. Alyssa knew for a fact that she'd only been born to ensure her mother a lifelong stipend of money. She shook her head, why would someone have a kid they didn't want? As she sat down in her seat she was dreading this long flight. At least her dad did the noble thing and got her a first class ticket. She got settled and pulled out her new MacBook pro. It was straight out of the box and yet another 'I'm sorry I yelled at you for no reason' gift. Whatever, she would have at least three hours to swap out her old stuff to her new laptop. Sticking in her headphone she got to work. The task wasn't daunting at all, just tedious and mind numbingly boring. Just like her life.

Twenty minutes into the task she felt a tapping on her temple. She attempted to ignore it but got more irritated by the minute. Finally after having enough she ripped her earbud out and glared at the assailant. It was a small boy with brown curly hair smiling evilly. Alyssa wasn't in the mood. "Hey little kid, do you want me to open that window and throw you out of it?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Windows on planes don't open," he said sticking a lollipop into his mouth. Alyssa looked around and then got close to his face.

"I wouldn't need to open it to throw you through it." The boy paled and ran away. Smiling happily Alyssa returned to her work. Soon after though her peace was disturbed yet again. This time she didn't wait to get irritated. "What?" She noticed it was the flight attendant and she sighed. "I'm sorry, can I help you?" the lady gave a small smile.

"Here's the dinner you requested." Alyssa smiled at the lady and took her food off of the tray.

"Thank you ma'am." The lady walked off. Alyssa sighed, this life of being shuffled back and forth was old. All she wanted was stability. To know she was loved by people who didn't see her as someone to carry on the legacy or a cash cow. Whatever, in about a year she'd be eighteen and on her own then she'd find someone or something to love. Maybe she'd get a pet that neither of her parents would let her have. That'd be really cool. Really cool.

Alyssa woke up to someone poking her shoulder she chose to ignore the person. Rubbing her eyes she glanced at her computer. It wasn't quite done transferring all the music. The person poked her shoulder again, but this time she was surprised…John Cena.

"So were you going to just ignore me?" Alyssa glared at him.

"Stalker." She said as more of a venomous statement than a question. John chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'm not stalking you. I didn't even know that you left let alone were on this flight." Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She and John had gotten to know each other better for the brief dinner. Her mind was beginning to flip on its protective mode. She knew better than to get attached to someone strictly because she knew that there was no way anyone would stick around with her hectic lifestyle. No way. None at all.

"So whatcha doin?" Alyssa rolled her eyes and moved her hands in front of the laptops still syncing. "Ah, gotcha."

"Yup." John shook his head this kid was ridiculous.

"So where ya headed?"

"Mom's house in Orlando." John nodded making mental note of where she was living.

"How long you're gonna be there for?" She shrugged.

"Considering Thanksgiving break is over in two days probably then. No way she'll keep me any longer." John shook his head, she kept saying how her parents sucked. No kid deserved to live like this. "So why are you here following me?"

"I'm not following you."

"Sure you're not." John rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I live in Florida so yeah." Alyssa nodded. Although she gave John a hard time, he was starting to grow on her. That's what's scared her. John looked into her eyes, they were beautifully green twinkled under the fluorescent lights of the overhead compartment.

"You live alone?" John raised an eyebrow. "I was just wondering, if your family is so close how could let you move all that ways a way. Doesn't make sense to me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, shouldn't families stay together?" John thought for a moment.

"Yeah, they should. But just because they're far away doesn't mean that they don't keep in contact." Alyssa nodded although it still sounded like crap to her, she should humor John just for the sake of him being a rather large man sitting next to her.

John and Alyssa continued to banter for a while until he dozed off. She was relieved when he finally did stop talking, boy could he go! Anyway she closed her computer and hoped to just be done with him and this horrendous Thanksgiving. Finally as the plane landed Alyssa thought she'd get away from him. No such luck. He followed her to the baggage claim and then continued to follow her as she looked for the driver. He was mobbed by fans and yet still had the determination to keep tabs on her as she tried to slip away. Alyssa was dumbfounded as to how someone she'd only met hours earlier could be that determined to care about her wellbeing more than her own parents had in the seventeen years she'd been alive. "Where's your driver?" Alyssa shrugged and pulled out her cellphone.

"Gloria Sullivan's phone." Alyssa sighed, of course her mother couldn't be bothered to answer her own cell phone.

"Can I speak to Gloria please this is her daughter?"

"Um, she never mentioned a daughter." Alyssa sighed, stupid temp workers.

"Look, I'm her kid so just put her on the phone!" John watched as Alyssa's usual calm demeanor turned to fire. Finally after what seemed like forever on pause Gloria picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me Alyssa."

"Who?"

"You know your daughter Alyssa."

"Oh, well what do you want?" Alyssa sighed.

"Dad sent me to you for the rest of Thanksgiving."

"He what? He has you, not me."

"But Mom—"

"No, we have an arrangement it's every other holiday. Call him and go back. I'll see you for Christmas."

"Mom!" The phone line went dead. Alyssa felt tears rising in her eyes. She shook them off and called her dad. John watched on in utter confusion.

"James Sullivan."

"Dad, it's me Alyssa. Um Mom doesn't want me so…" She heard James sighing he knew his crazy ex-wife would do this.

"Well you have your emergency credit card, catch a taxi and go to a hotel." Alyssa shook her head. Was it was too much to ask for some love, just a tiny bit?

"But Dad it's Thanksgiving." James sighed, his daughter's weakness was not appealing.

"No it's the day _after_ Thanksgiving. You had me for Thanksgiving and it's your mother's turn. I love you but I have to go to work. Bye." The line went dead. Alyssa couldn't stop the tears this time. Most kids parents fought over them for holidays, hers were fighting to not get her. John watched on in horror, the bits of the conversation he'd gotten was terrible. He shook his head, how could parents treat their kid like that? He edged closer to Alyssa.

"Um, what are you going to do?" She looked up with tears on her cheeks and shook her head silently. She had no idea what to do. John took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her frame. It was the only thing he could think to do at the time. Alyssa appreciated the gesture but it made her highly uncomfortable was he accepting her weakness? That's what crying was wasn't it? That's what she'd always been taught…criers were weak and not tolerated. Quickly stopping she pulled back and wiped her tears. John was thrown off guard by her sudden change, but didn't say anything.

"Well um thanks but I should go find a hotel or something." John's eyes narrowed, a seventeen year old girl alone at a hotel in one of the biggest cities in the country? Yeah right. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to let that happen." Alyssa frowned, great a knight in purple and yellow armor.

"Well you can't stop me." John raised his eyebrow.

"Oh somehow I think I could." Alyssa noted the stubborn glint in his eyes and conceded. He was twice her size and could easily overpower her. She wasn't in the mood to make a scene so she might as well. It'd be better than spending the next two days sulking alone in a hotel room. John grabbed her bag and they followed his driver out of the door. Once they got to the car, John opened the door for her. She was surprised, she honestly didn't think people were really that nice. This was unusual that's for sure.

Soon they were rolling down the road towards John's home. Alyssa had her headphones in and John was apparently on the phone with his family. She sighed, her headphones were in, but they weren't playing any music. It was interesting what you could hear when you pretended to be doing something else. This time was no different. Alyssa found herself thinking way more than she should. She was complicating and confusing things in every manner.

"Alyssa!" She was jolted out of her daydream by John's suddenly raised voice.

"What?" Yelling had always made her defensive.

"I'm sorry, you just didn't seem to hear me."

"Well?" John smiled, at least she hadn't let her circumstances make her the devil.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner or something. I know that plane food wasn't amazing." Alyssa smiled, he seemed nice enough.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks." John smiled.

"So what school do you go to?"

"Lakeshore Preparatory." John nodded, he knew it well.

"Ah, upstate New York."

"Yeah."

"You like it there?"

"No, not really." John was shocked, no one ever went there and said it wasn't the best school to be at.

"Why not?"

"Eh, I don't have very many friends and I don't play sports. I'm mostly a history nerd who likes to keep to myself. Besides, I've been there since I started school it gets old after a while." John shook his head, who'd put their kid in boarding school so young? Before he could answer the next question, she passed out on his shoulder. John looked at her. She looked so peaceful, but still had this sad look on her face even in her slumber. He made it his mission to see her happy, no matter what. Somehow he knew even before anything got started that this would be complicated. Complicated indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist.

Alyssa sat sitting on the couch relaxing after a long day at the water park. John had gotten a few strings pulled to get the park opened. They had a blast sliding down all these massive tubes. Alyssa was astounded, even though she lived many summers in Florida she never actually had gone to a water park. Think about it would her parents stop working or shopping long enough to take her? Yeah right. Most of her youth was spent watching history documentaries or doing homeschool workbooks. Her dad was determined to make sure that she'd graduate at the head of her class. Anything less than valedictorian would be deem an utter failure. Alyssa shuddered at the thought and the consequences it would breed.

"Lyss?" Alyssa tried to lift her head but it didn't work. John smiled at her and plopped down next to her. "I see someone had fun?" Alyssa did her best to sit up.

"Yeah I did. I never knew they were that much fun!" She knew she sounded giddy and dumb but hey it was true. John smiled, he liked how easy it was to make her smile. He was just sad that it was her first water park experience.

"So would you ever go back to one?"

"Totally. Well you know maybe when the water isn't freezing." John smiled.

"Are you getting smart?" Alyssa smirked in response to John's raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do?" John stood up and smiled devilishly. He reached down and grabbed a pillow off the couch.

"This." Alyssa didn't get time to react before the pillow came crashing down against her body. John didn't know his own strength and knocked her over easily. He stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. "Lyss?" Alyssa smiled evilly and whacked John as possibly hard as she could with a pillow of her own. Sadly he just looked at her and smiled evilly. "Oh now you're gonna get it!" Alyssa's eyes grew large and she tried to dash away but John was quicker. Quickly he had her on the floor and tickling her. Alyssa tried to squirm away but of course John was too strong. She couldn't breathe but he wouldn't let up. Finally when Alyssa managed to roll onto her side and was drastically out of breath he stopped triumphantly. "Yeah, I'm good like that." Alyssa rolled her eyes and tried to sit up.

"You know, you never would have done that if you weren't twice my size." John rolled his eyes.

"Sure." She plopped back down on the couch with John following suit on the love seat next to her. "What time is your flight out tomorrow?" Alyssa sighed she hadn't booked the flight yet. Honestly, she didn't want to go back.

"I'll call them later." John rolled his eyes, yeah he was sure she'd do that.

"So what do you want to do later?" Alyssa looked up at him curiously, it was never her choice what should be done that was always left up to schedules or her parents. _Never _her. John shook his head, this didn't need to be the spectacle she was making it. Alyssa was struggling. How should she handle this? Would saying something too farfetched be bad? Or should she say nothing? She hated choices they always made her think too much. Finally, forty thousand brain cells later she spoke.

"Um, I don't know. Whatever you want to do is fine with me." John sighed, he knew the mark of a people pleaser.

"I don't want what you think you should say, I want what you _want _to say." John looked deep into Alyssa's eyes and saw utter confusion. He shook his head, her parents had really screwed her up. "So what would you like to do?"

"I don't really know what to say," she paused "a movie maybe?" John smiled.

"Sure thing kid." They both dozed off a few minutes later. Alyssa's slumber went from calm and serene to horrendous nightmare. Her ever reoccurring dream returned. It always started with her traveling frantically down the streets of downtown New York alone. Continuously she tried to get someone to help her, but every time she was rebuffed. Then it cut to her dad's annual gala where she couldn't find her parents. She began screaming the names of her parents only to have no one to respond. She hated feeling alone. It was nagging, it gnawed at her, it petrified her. It was a dull ache that embedded itself within the pit of her stomach. Nagging. Twisting. Crushing. She couldn't' breathe. Alyssa startled out of her slumber by her cell phone ringing loudly. Quickly she grabbed it and hit the answer button while still panting. Her skin was sweaty and she felt cold all over. Gotta love those reoccurring dreams.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa this is Steven, your mother's personal assistant. She would like to know what hotel you're staying at so I can send a car to pick you up." Alyssa's mind began to move rapidly. How would her parents react to her staying with John? This would cause trouble for sure.

"Um." John was stirring next to her and heard her voice change.

"Miss I don't have all day." Alyssa's eyes narrowed.

"And you don't have my time anymore either." She quickly hung up the phone. Why would her mother decide to care all of a sudden? John was awake now and quite curious.

"What was that about?" Alyssa's demeanor changed to a fiery rage.

"My mom's temp personal assistant. Apparently she cares all of a sudden and wants my hotel so she can send a car to get me." John shook his head, he hoped this wouldn't get her into any trouble. Alyssa angrily threw the phone down on the couch next to her. Why was it that her parents only seemed to care when she was having a good time?

Alyssa was sitting at her desk in her room readying to watch a documentary on her computer. It was yet another Friday night where she would spend sitting in front of her computer, _alone_. Tonight's subject would be the doomed German zeppelin, the Hindenburg. Even though she already knew all about it, she had no problem looking at another perspective. Her roommate had left with her friends earlier snickering and leaving a trial of insults behind them. Shaking her head, Alyssa settled in for the long haul. It wasn't that she didn't want friends it was that she had a hard time trusting people. After trying for so long to make friends who'd she could trust she just decided it was better to stay alone. There was no point, they'd leave eventually anyway. An interesting note was that Alyssa was an avid forum hunter. She had tag names on all the major computer and history forums. Each of which had their own clique but she would never call these people friends, they were merely acquaintances you talk you when you have a specific problem or need someone to help you trouble shoot a problem. Soon she was underway on her movie watching. Somehow the images on the screen captivated her and she found herself quite enthralled with the subject matter. It was almost to the point where the zeppelin would actually explode, but it didn't happen because her screen paused as an iChat window with an unknown username popped up. Grunting Alyssa angrily tapped on the icon. If it was one of those stupid kids needing help she'd murder them. But who popped up on the screen surprised her drastically.

"John?" There smiling cheesily at her was John Cena.

"Yes and you sound surprised why?" Alyssa scoffed. It had been two weeks since Thanksgiving and John had promised to keep in touch, but this was the first time she'd talked to him since. Honestly, she had just figured he said it to be polite. In response she just shrugged. "Sorry about the delay, I'm on set shooting my next movie and I haven't had any time." Alyssa just looked at him, if anyone knew about not being someone's first priority and being pushed aside for work it was her.

"Well that's nice, but you're interrupting a very riveting documentary." His eyebrows rose.

"Oh really?" She nodded.

"Yup." There was an awkward silence between them. Alyssa was trying to mask her hurt and her surprise while John was just simply trying to figure her out. "So yeah if you're not gonna say anything I'm going to talk to you in another two weeks I guess." A light bulb went off in John's head, she had thought he cared only to be thrown to the wayside yet again. He silently cursed himself for being so blind. He knew about her parents. He knew how that bothered her, and he'd trampled on it. He felt really low.

"Lyss, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you before but honestly I will try to call or text your or something as much as I can." Alyssa's eyes narrowed.

"I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity, I actually kind care about you." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure." John sighed. "So do you have a reason to continue bothering me or…?" John sighed this would be a hard wall to break through.

"I just was just wondering what you wanted for Christmas?" Alyssa didn't know how to respond, no one ever asked that before. With her parents it was all about 'you get what I give you if I remember to buy you something'. So for anyone to ask her what she wanted left her utterly speechless.

"I um, well um anything I guess." John groaned inwardly, what kind of kid didn't expect to be asked about Christmas?

"You sure, there's got to be something you want for Christmas." Alyssa sighed, yeah she wanted her parents to pay some attention to her rather than shoving her to the wayside, but hey santa was for real wishes right? She shrugged.

"I'm not gonna expect anything." John's heart constricted at the coldness in her voice. Clearly she was trying to protect herself. Don't expect anything and when you get nothing you're not hurt. He figured he'd change the subject or at least alter it a bit.

"So you're with your mom for Christmas right?" Alyssa nodded sadly.

"Yup, well for Christmas day, but I'm with Dad for Christmas Eve. I leave home the 23rd and meet him in California for his annual Christmas Eve party." John's eyes narrowed.

"What about those days leading up to the 23rd?" Against she shrugged.

"I'll be at home. I have a live in nanny so she watches me."

"Alone?"

"Yeah I'll be alone. I'm used to it. I have the guest house now so it doesn't matter. It's kind of like an apartment if you think about it." John's eyes said just what he was thinking. Alyssa tried to make it better. "Don't worry, I'll just do what I need to as always. I'm good like that." John shook his head, that was the problem. She knew how to take care of herself cause no one else did. He was disgusted. A kid alone for two weeks? Especially during the time of the year for families. He began to grind his teeth. Some people just don't deserve to have children. He could tell by the way Alyssa was speaking that she was wavering between sad and angry. He had an idea.

"You know what? I'm off to shoot this movie until mid-January. Why don't you come out here with me until you have to go to your dad's?" Alyssa sat back in her chair. This was quite the unusual proposition. She'd never imagined that John Cena or anyone that matter would be sincerely trying to make her happy. She was touched really, but of course she tried to play it off.

"Don't you have some family or something?" John smiled, she was trying to keep up her distant uncaring persona. He knew he had cracked that shell to her innermost layer.

"I do, but I'm not going to see them until the 20th so it'll be just me and you on the set," He paused briefly. "Whadda say?" Alyssa chewed her nail. The repercussions for this could be catastrophic, but why should she stop her one shot at happiness for people who could care less about her?

"Um, yeah I guess so. Erm thanks." John smiled at her while Alyssa shook her head at his cocky smile. Christmas break with John Cena…who would have ever thought of that?

Sorry for the delay…I had finals. Love you guys and PLEASE keep reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Alyssa pulled her rolling suitcase down the airport terminal. She was very frustrated. Her flight had been delayed due to snow and then then she had to track down her luggage that somehow ended up at the wrong terminal. Needless to say this day was turning into a very disastrous one. She'd tried to call John but she didn't get service inside airports, well unless she stood in the sweet spot. Good luck finding that. With her luck he was probably going to ditch her too. She walked to the area where drivers liked to congregate. Looking around she didn't see a sign with her name on it. She grunted, great just great it was deja vu. Alyssa rolled her stuff over to a bench and sat down. She needed to rethink her plan. Of course she shouldn't have given John a chance. People were all the same, they'd ignore her, then show her some attention , then ignore her again. Boy was that the story of her life. Shaking her head she sighed, she had thought John was different. How stupid she'd been. Checking her phone before she looked around one last time and was disappointed. Well she could probably catch a flight back to Jersey tonight if she hurried up. She shrugged and stood up, no point in wasting her time.

"Lyss!" Alyssa turned around and looked around she saw nothing. Shrugging she turned and continued to walk faster. "Lyss!" This time it was louder and more definite. She knew that voice. Turning around this time, she saw John Cena sprinting towards her with a mob of fans on his tail. It was quite comical to see actually. With his big form running clearly still in his costume for the movie. Finally, John reached her and took a deep breath. He turned to the crowd that had stopped just behind him and spoke. "Please take a step back. I appreciate your time, but I'm running late. I'm sorry no autographs." Most of the crowd disappeared, but a few remained looking sullen. John turned to Alyssa. "You're late." Alyssa raised her eyebrow, was he really trying her right now?

"Well excuse me for having a horrible day." She rolled her eyes angrily and started to walk away. John grabbed her arm. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come out that way. Look you wouldn't answer your phone and the guy I sent to meet you here said he couldn't find you." Alyssa shook her head.

"I was here."

"Where, he looked all over for you?" Alyssa didn't like his tone.

"Look, first my stupid parents wouldn't answer their phones and somehow I'm going to end up getting chewed out for it. Then my flight got delayed because of the snow, and then to top it all off my luggage was sent to a terminal on the _complete _other side of the airport. So don't start with me ok?" John took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry all right. It's just when he couldn't find you I got worried. Come to think of it, why didn't your phone answer?" Alyssa rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. She showed it to John. "No service?"

"Yep, for some reason that likes to happen in airports." John rolled his eyes then grabbed her bags.

"We have to hurry back, this was my one break for the day." Alyssa followed John as he practically ran through the terminal back out onto the street. Soon they were in the car and John sped down the highway. Alyssa rested her head into the head rest and took a deep breath. The day had been exhausting both mentally and physically. It was all she could do to hope that John wouldn't let her down. John glanced at her. She looked so down trodden. He had a mix of emotions written all over her face. One day he hoped he'd be able to figure them out.

"So what have you been up to?" She shrugged without opening her eyes.

"School and documentaries."

"Sounds riveting." Alyssa opened her eyes and saw John smiling.

"Jerk." John smiled. He was actually happy to have her around. He was missing his family and knew that the movie shoot would be quite the situation if he didn't have some kind of company to unwind with. Plus, he hoped he could be that dependable force Alyssa needed. Even if it was only for two weeks. He hated to see kids be thrown to the wayside for anything. They hit a red light just before they pulled onto the road where the set was. John smiled, it was time to have a little fun. He downshifted and revved the engine. Alyssa was broken out of her trance as her body was jolted into the seat as John went from zero to sixty in all of three seconds. John laughed hysterically as Alyssa clenched onto her seatbelt for dear life. Finally when he pulled to a stop Alyssa took a deep breath and then scowled dangerously at John. "You could've warned me."

"I could have, but then it wouldn't have been nearly as fun to watch your expression." Alyssa narrowed her eyes and opened the car door. John shook his head and got out with her. "Leave your bags in the car, right now we're needed on set." Alyssa followed along. She was in awe of all the people swarming around and the half broken portions of rooms that would be needed to make the movie realistic. This would be really cool. John was stealing quick glances at her and couldn't help but to smile. He loved the wide eyed look of a rookie, he knew it quite well.

Fast forward two hours later and Alyssa was bored stupid. Like seriously. The first twenty or so minutes was fun but after watching re-takes of the same scene over and over she felt like pulling her hair out. She figured she might as well take a walk around. John would be occupied for quite a while and she needed to move or lose her mind. Grabbing her iPod she began to move around the set. It never ceased to amaze her as to how a portion of the set couldn't be a real place. They all looked so real in the movies. She shrugged and continued to walk. Her mind started to wander to her parents. Neither of them had called at all today or since she told them they didn't have to hire a nanny for the two weeks. It always left her with this gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Always_. It was clear, her parents didn't want her. She sighed, it seemed like no matter what, her entire existence would be a complete and total waste. Nothing she ever did was good enough or right.

_Eight year old Alyssa was wandering down the hallways of their New York mansion. She could hear fighting but couldn't tell where it was coming from or what it was over. She decided to play it safe and go hide in her room. That usually worked, it made everything better. Barry her stuffed frog sat in the room waiting on her to be her comforter. He was her favorite thing in the world. Alyssa sat with him on the floor and ran her small fingers through his green fur. She loved that frog with everything she had. Alyssa jumped as the yelling got louder. Then she heard footsteps thundering down the hall. She held her breath knowing what would happen if her father decided to come into her room instead of storming outside. Finally, she let her breath out as she heard footsteps pass her door. She smiled happily. _

"_We did it Barry." Too bad she'd spoken too soon and her door flew open. Her dad was standing there with brown hair instead of his grayish brown hair that he wore now. The frustration in his eyes let Alyssa know that this wouldn't be a fun encounter._

"_What are you doing?" Alyssa jumped. _

"_Um," Her father shook his head disgustedly and entered the room making Alyssa all the more nervous. _

"_Look at this place? I give you a home and nice clothes and you throw it back in my face! Is that how you repay me?" Alyssa cringed he was getting angrier. _

"_No sir," she said weakly with her head down. _

"_Oh really?" Her father took a breath. "Did you finish your workbook for today?" Alyssa thought about it, she didn't want to lie but she knew she hadn't done all of it._

"_Well um some of it." Her father's anger exploded and he turned bright red._

"_Some of it! Do you think you get to live in this house and have all of these nice things because I did __**some**__ of it?" Alyssa felt tears rising in her eyes and tried to shrug them off, she knew they would only make things worse._

"_I'll do it right now." _

"_Yes you will." Alyssa nodded and ran timidly around her father and grabbed her workbook off the shelf. She tried to concentrate but her father was still in the room. Every few seconds she glanced over her shoulder to see his expression. After about forty glances James sighed and walked toward his daughter. Her handwriting was barely legible and he couldn't make out heads or tails of the chicken scratch. "You think being lazy is funny?" _

"_No , no sir," she stammered. James rolled his eyes and wrenched the workbook out from under her hands. _

"_How is anyone supposed to grade it if they can't read it? Stupid little idiot!" He ripped the page that she'd been working on out of the book then threw the book back at her hitting her in the shoulder. The pain from the hardback book radiated through her small body and she let out a cry. Tears poured from her eyes faster than she could wipe them. "Are you crying?" James was disgusted. He shook his head and reached down for the frog that was laying on the floor. Alyssa held her breath. Please don't take Barry. "Finish your work. I'll be back later." With that he left and took Barry with him. She hadn't seen Barry since even though she looked all over for him. That day a small piece of her died and it was called her trust. _

Alyssa was jolted out of the memory by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a tallish boy with blondish hair and glasses looking at her. "Hi my name is Devin. I think John is looking for you." Alyssa rolled her eyes, great.

"Thanks, do you know where he is?" Devin nodded and pointed towards the set of the house. Alyssa stood up and began to walk back towards where she came from. She was still a little bit off kilter after remembering that horrid memory. Honestly, her mind was all over the place. Her head was down and she was muttering to herself trying to get herself calm. She couldn't show John just how freaked out she was. She hit a brick wall and almost fell to the ground only to be caught by her arm.

"Lyss?" Alyssa jolted out of her trance.

"John." John sighed.

"Lyss, you can't just wander off. This place is really big and you and get lost easily." Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"I'm seventeen John I can handle myself. I've been doing it my whole life. So back off." She looked into John's eyes and saw a glimmer of anger in them.

"Look, I know you're used to being on your own, but here you're my responsibility. So just humor me and let me know where you're going." Honestly, Alyssa saw his point but given her current mood she didn't want to relent.

"Yeah sorry, that's not gonna happen." John grunted.

"Lyss, don't do this. I know you're not used to someone caring, but I do. Don't cut yourself off before you give yourself a chance." Alyssa was taken back. How'd he know?

"Um." John smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on now, let's get you introduced to the cast and grew." She smiled and followed suit. This might not turn out to be such a bad Christmas after all.

Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys rock!

I'm going to be reading em so please drop em!

Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Alyssa was loving this. This was a totally new experience for her. Even though John was on set and working ridiculous hours he still made it a point to keep Alyssa involved. Which coincidentally was something she'd never knew could happen. With her parents the ridiculous hours were normal, but usually she was tossed aside with a workbook or a wad of cash. Not shockingly she'd give back every wad of cash she'd ever been given to have her dad treat her like John was. This was fantastic.

John walked up dead dog tired, but with a smile on his face. The movie was coming along quite well and he and Alyssa were leaving for Boston tomorrow. He couldn't help but to feel some pleasure as he watched Alyssa sit on a crate near the edge of the set they were working on with a smile on her face. It wasn't often that she gave a genuine smile, so when she did he was head over heels happy. He was still rather unnerved as to how after almost two weeks neither of her parents had contacted her. He shook his head, there was no way he'd ever do that to a child.

"Ready to head out?" Alyssa looked up and nodded still smiling. She felt stupid smiling like a cheesball but she couldn't help it. Times were good. They headed out to the small house that John stayed in off set. The car ride was pretty much the same as all of them. John would ask her what she did while roaming around the set and she'd ask him how many scenes he'd messed up. It was routine, it was cheesy, but she loved it. Her cellphone rang, without looking at it she answered it.

"Alyssa." She felt her blood run cold.

"James?"

"Where are you?" Alyssa couldn't think, she didn't think he'd call her before the 23rd and now clearly he was pissed.

"Um, with my friend."

"Who told you that you could deviate from the plan?"

"I –I told you sir." John took his eyes off the road and glanced at her. She was petrified and her color was drastically paler than before.

"Told me what? That you'd take matters into your own hands? Oh my child let me tell you that you are in for a rude awakening." Alyssa felt tears rising in her eyes. She hadn't seen him this mad in a long time.

"But-but I told you that I would be with a friend and you didn't need to worry about hiring a sitter."

"_No_, you said you would be fine without one. You never said you wouldn't be at home." Alyssa sighed, that was true, but she didn't think he'd stop by the New Jersey house, he usually frequented the New York mansion when home. This was going to be epic.

John shook his head, her hand was shaking as she held the phone. In the last two weeks he'd only seen an articulate calm sometimes happy girl. This skittish and stammering person seated next to him was someone he hadn't dealt with.

"I'm sorry." James scoffed.

"You think that now, wait until later." Alyssa closed her eyes and felt tears in them. "When are you coming home?"

"I was going to meet you the 23rd like we planned." James laughed.

"Well that's no longer the plan. Catch a plane and be home by tomorrow night." Alyssa was shocked it was the 19th. Why would he want her four days early? She wanted to throw up, he was up to something.

"But sir-", she was cut off.

"This is nonnegotiable." The line went dead and Alyssa just stared at it still processing what had just happened. John pulled over to the side of the road, clearly she need a moment. He waited a few minutes before he spoke.

"Lyss?" Alyssa looked at him slightly incoherent. She was still holding the phone in the same position, the fear had locked her frozen in time. "Lyss, what happened?" A flicker of life returned into her eyes briefly as she opened and closed her mouth several times. No words seemed to come out. This was scaring John, something was wrong. Very wrong.

After ten minutes on the side of the road John decided to get them back to the house so at least they could sit and talk comfortably. It scared him to see her that spaced out. It was like she was in another place.

John sighed, he'd taken a shower and tried to figure out how to help her. He'd racked his brain but nothing came to mind. This seemed all so hopeless to him, he hated feeling hopeless. Sitting here thinking wasn't helping anything, he needed to talk to her. Slowly he walked down to the room where she slept.

Alyssa couldn't think straight. Her dad was pissed. That never turned out well for her. She tried to clear her head, but it wasn't working. She wanted to cry, but that wouldn't help either. This was all so hopeless. A deep sense of despair and dread came over her. This would be a nightmare.

She jolted out of her mind moving at Mach speed as John knocked on the door. She sat up so he could look her in the eye. John grabbed the chair from the corner, turned in backward, and sat on it just in front of her. She decided not to make him ask and just come right out with it.

"My dad wants me home." John sighed, of course she wouldn't want to go back to that.

"That's fine, we can do that right after you spend another few days with me." Alyssa shook her head.

"No, you don't understand. He wants me home by tomorrow night." John was confused.

"I thought they were fine with you being here." Alyssa shifted, she'd never intended on telling John this part.

"Well um, I told them I'd be fine without a babysitter, but I never said I'd be going with you or anywhere else for that matter." John felt a tinge of anger, she'd lied to him.

"Do you know how stupid that was?" Alyssa jumped at the anger in his voice. "I could be arrested for kidnapping. What were you thinking?" Alyssa shook her head, she knew all men were alike. They only cared about themselves.

"Well sorry to be an inconvenience to you." John sighed, he hadn't meant to make it all about him. He took a deep breath and rubbed his head. No point in continuing the pain, he'd just try to piece the puzzle together.

"So why the pale face and shaky hands?" She shrugged, still not willing to trust him.

"My dad found out that I'm not at home and he's pissed." John closed his eyes tight. It all made sense now. She was fearing the consequences of her actions. John shrugged what kid wasn't worried about that?

"Oh, I got it. You're worried that he's going to ground you, right?" Alyssa wanted to laugh, oh if it were only that simple. Clearly, John wasn't that bright.

"Uh yeah, that's exactly what I'm worried about." John noted the complete change in disposition. Sadly, his worst fear was correct. Her father was abusive. He stood up and extended his arms.

"Alright, gimme a hug. I'm going to sleep. We'll see about that plane ride tomorrow." Alyssa sighed, she hated hugs they were so restricting and made her feel weird. She did it anyway to please him. She lay back as John left the room. Tomorrow this time, she would pay for her lack of judgment. Why did things have to change so quickly?

Alyssa had slept very little last night and was feeling the effects of jet lag. John had dropped her off at the airport about six hours ago. She tried to sleep on the plane, but of course it didn't happen that way. Her dreams were filled with stupidity and of course that ever reoccurring nightmare. Now, she was exhausted and dreading her arrival home. She found the driver with her name and followed him out to the car. Honestly, she felt a bit of sadness. A small part of her had expected John to say she couldn't come home and save her from her terrible existence, but then again who believed in fairy tales? She was astounded when she saw a stretched limo. Usually, her dad sent the Navigator that he bought for her to be chauffeured in. The driver opened the door and she slid in. As she did nervousness consumed her. She was now nearing her fate. Her heart began to pound. The front door to the other end of the limo opened.

"Hey fancy meeting you here." Alyssa looked up to the front end of the limo…John?

"What are you doing here?" John smiled as two more large men entered the vehicle as well.

"Well, I figured you could use a hand facing your dad. So I brought along some backup. Meet Triple H, and Dave Batista." Alyssa was shocked by their size, she had thought John was big, but they were enormous! The front door close and the limo took off. Alyssa was no longer dreading seeing her dad. Once again, the pendulum of fortune had swung in her favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Alyssa took a deep breath as her and her three very large friends walked up the long driveway to her New Jersey mansion. Usually she wouldn't even bother going into the front house, she'd just walked around back and went straight to the guest house. Today, however she was feeling bold. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. It wasn't long before the quiet house began to stir. Everyone could sense the tension as James entered the room with his jaws clenched and balled up fists. Alyssa stepped back towards John. John had his jaw set just like his counterpart in front of him. Although he couldn't help but be pleased that she'd come to him for protection. A part of him wanted to leap with joy, he'd finally hit her inner core. He stood firmly in his place knowing his task was not yet completed.

"Alyssa, who are these men?" James words were tight and he was clearly enraged.

"Um they are my friends. I was with John here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the complete truth, but I didn't think—"

"You're right you didn't think!" Alyssa jumped at his outburst. John's eyes narrowed, what kind of man used intimidation to frighten his child?

"I um said I was sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." John was surprised as to how she could formulate coherent thoughts the way she was shaking. He stepped forward in front of Alyssa.

"Sir, I understand that she lied to you but this is no way to treat a child." James rolled his eyes, then his face contorted with an epiphany.

"Wait. Wait," he paused, "I know you. You're the guy from the hotel over Thanksgiving." He started laughing. "Now it all makes sense. My kid has been telling you lies since you met her." Alyssa wanted to roll her eyes but she was still too afraid. She knew somehow she'd be alone with her dad tonight and she didn't want him any madder than he already was.

"No, it's nothing of the sort. She hasn't really told me anything, well except the fact that both you and your ex-wife left her alone Thanksgiving weekend." James sighed.

"That was hardly leaving her alone, she had money and transportation." John heard both Dave and Triple H scoffing behind him. They both had kids, and knew about Alyssa's situation. Needless to say neither of them were happy.

"I call sending your daughter to a complete different state and not even informing her mother of her trip as leaving her alone and well quite frankly it's downright irresponsible." James sighed his fuse was wearing thin.

"Look, she's my daughter so what I do with her is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me my daughter and I need to talk about rules." Alyssa paled and froze in her place. John noticed it immediately.

"No." James wasn't used to being told 'no.'

"Excuse me?"

"Like I said 'no'. As far as I'm concerned you're scaring her and not someone I think she needs to be around."

"Like _I _said, she's my daughter. So back off pal. If you're not off this property in thirty seconds I'm calling the cops." John, Dave, and Paul stood in their place. James shrugged. "Fine have it your way." He picked up the house phone. "Alyssa go to your room, I'll deal with you later." Alyssa was scared senseless. She looked up at John. John wrapped his large arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. James sighed. "Alyssa that was an order." John had enough.

"Look! She is a human, not a dog. Treat her with some respect." James smiled.

"The police are on the way." John smiled.

"Good, I'll inform them of your verbal, physical, and emotional abuse of your daughter. I'm sure they'd enjoy that." James laughed.

"Are you sure? You see, I'm in an exclusive golf club with both the District Attorney and the Police Chief. Somehow, I don't' think anything you say will stick." Alyssa shook her head, she knew not even all of John's muscles couldn't help her. "Now Alyssa, I won't say it again." She lowered her head and slid out of John's embrace. She began to walk forward. John grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Lyss, you don't have to." Alyssa looked up at him and then lowered her head again.

"Yeah I do." She sighed deeply. "Thanks for trying though." With that she turned and disappeared up the steps ignoring John's calls behind her. John grunted this was not going according to plan. There was a knock on the door. James smiled.

"Ah, the police." James opened the door revealing two cops. After a brief conversation they walked towards John, Paul, and Dave.

"Men you are trespassing. Either we can escort you off the property or we can arrest you." Neither of the men wanted to leave, but they weren't given a choice. They began walking towards the door. John couldn't believe this was happening. He came to help, not to make it worse. He stopped and turned towards James.

"If a hair on her head is out of place, I'll rip you limb from limb." James only smiled.

"Threatening me?" John kept his scowl outwardly, but was mentally kicking himself. He'd just lost all his credibility. The limo was still in its place and John couldn't believe he was leaving her alone with _him_. He felt lower than he ever had before.

Alyssa was in one of her childhood bedrooms. This would be epic. She hadn't seen her dad that mad in a while. She watched the limo pull out of the driveway and sighed. Great! That's what trust gets you? She shook her head. She never should have trusted him or anyone else for that matter. She jumped up as her father threw her door open.

"What were you thinking?" Alyssa hated when this happened, her mouth clamped shut and her thoughts were scrambled. She felt seven all over again.

"I-I uh…" James smiled as Alyssa began to back away.

XXXXXXX

Two weeks later John was back in New York for a meeting for an upcoming paper view. He felt horrible. Alyssa wasn't answering any of his calls, texts, emails, or iChat conversations. He was stuck thinking, he'd finally gotten her trust only to abandon her in her greatest time of need. What kind of friend was he?

John sighed, after a grueling morning of interviews, that he just couldn't get his mind into. Great. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes. What would he do? He'd left her in New Jersey needing him. He wanted to scream. He just wanted to know that she was ok. Then it hit him…she goes to school in New York. John shot up.

"Taxi!"

Alyssa sat at her desk in her room. Boy was she glad to be back in her room…alone. The last two weeks were pure and utter hell. Her dad had moved into a new level or rage and aggression. She sighed, rubbing her bruised shoulder. Just one more year and she'd be on her own. Alyssa opened her cell phone. No messages from John. She sighed, he'd been calling and texting non- stop, well until two days ago. Then all his attempts to contact her stopped abruptly. She was torn, she wanted to trust him, to reach out to him, but she couldn't be hurt again. She just couldn't. Oh well, back to life as usual. Time for another documentary.

John took a deep breath and walked into the front office of the school. People were staring at him while he entered. Like always he put a smile on his face and entered. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Um, yes my name is John Cena. May I see Alyssa Sullivan please?" The lady's eyes narrowed and typed some information into the screen. She smiled.

"What is your business with her?"

"Well we're old friends and I want to surprise her." The lady nodded. She knew more about Alyssa's situation than she let on. Alyssa had been here since she was five years old, and in all those years her parents only came to visit her once. Shaking her head, some parents those were. She knew this man would be a good thing for Alyssa. The poor child.

"Ah yes, Alyssa. She's in Allen Hall rom 254. I'll have someone escort you in." John nodded.

"Thank you ma'am. "

John was oddly nervous. The kid, who escorted him in, was highly uninterested in him, so he was left alone with his thoughts. Man, he hoped she wouldn't freak out and kick him out. "Well here it is. I'm sure she's in there." John smiled at the sullen boy and walked out. John took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth.

Alyssa groaned, who was knocking on her door? She sighed and opened it.

"John?" John smiled and looked her over. She looked skinnier and tired. He sighed.

"Yeah, who were you expecting?" Alyssa shrugged not knowing what else to do. There was an awkward silence. Alyssa looked at her shoes. John sighed, this was a completely different girl than the one he'd met almost two months ago.

"Uh, would you like to come in?" John nodded, this was going better. He looked around the room. Clearly one side was hers with posters of big events in history and a modest computer set up. He smiled, she was watching a documentary. At least that was the same. John sat down on the bean bag chair in the corner. "So what are you doing here?" John took a deep breath.

"Cut the small talk, huh?" Alyssa shrugged. "Well you haven't been answering my attempts to contact you. I um was kinda worried." Alyssa didn't know what to say. So the truth came out.

"I um, aren't supposed to talk to you." John's eyes narrowed and then it hit him. Of course.

"Your dad?" She nodded.

"And mom. Apparently you're 'distracting me from making proper judgment calls'. In other words you make me act like a human instead of a robot." John nodded, he'd made her bolder and control freaks don't like that. The awkward silence returned. "So um, when are you leaving?"

"Actually, I'm off until tomorrow evening. So…" Alyssa nodded. John was tired of beating around the bush, he need to get this off his chest. "Um, I'm sorry I left you that day." She shrugged, honestly she didn't want to remember that day at all. "Really I am."

"I believe you." John smiled and took a deep breath. He needed to know what went down.

"So um, what happened?" Alyssa sighed, he should know anyway.

"Alright, well after you left my dad stormed into my room. He was really angry. Anyway he yelled, screamed, and threw things. He told me I wasn't to see or talk to you and if I did, I'd pay for it." John winced, at least she seemed physically ok. He still felt horrible though. Alyssa was happy her bruises were concealed, she didn't need him to know the extent of James Sullivan's latest rampage.

"It wasn't too bad was it?" She shrugged.

"It was pretty bad, he was really angry." John sighed, he should have went about it differently. John walked across the room and brushed the stray piece of hair out of her face. She winced and pulled away. Great, now he'd find out! John narrowed his eyes. That was when he saw it. There were remnants of a black eye. It was fading but it was still there. He hadn't noticed it before because she covered it well. She stood up angrily. How could he have let this happen?

Alyssa watched him pace the room. She didn't know how to respond. Usually pacing was bad, but she knew somewhere deep inside John would never hurt her. "He didn't hit me." John stopped mid step. He turned towards her in confusion.

"What? Lyss, your eye…" She took a deep breath and glanced at the door, making sure it was still closed.

"He didn't hit me. Well not directly anyway. He threw one of my textbooks at me and it hit me in the face. That's where the black eye came from." John took a deep breath and sat down.

"Did he leave any other bruises?" Alyssa shifted, not wanting to answer. John sighed. Great, he left her there to be a punching bag. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. This was a lot. Alyssa felt bad, she never told anyone of what went on when her father went into one of his fits of rage. She didn't know how to respond. John felt so bad. He'd left her. He wrapped his arm around her and set his mind. She'd never have to endure that again.

"Lyss, I promise you that you'll never have to go through that again."

"Let's not make promises you can't keep." John sighed, this was all so complicated.

There ya go! Love you guys!

I'm going to try to update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

_"Lyss, I promise you that you'll never have to go through that again."_

_"Let's not make promises you can't keep." John sighed, this was all so complicated._

Silence overtook them yet again. They were deep in the sea of their thoughts. It was crazy. John looked at her. He wanted to simply make it all better, but he knew better. This wasn't a fairy tale, this was all true. He sighed, Alyssa was across the room staring out the window. Her left arm across her chest and cupping her neck as her head tilted to the side. He couldn't help but to smile, that was her thinking pose. John stood up.

"Lyss?" Alyssa turned around and looked into his big blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Um, I want you to do me a favor?" she raised her eyebrow. "Could you stay in contact with me anyway?" She silently cheered, that's what she'd wanted, but outwardly she only nodded. She couldn't let him in, no matter how worthy he seemed. John smiled, he knew what she was doing. Alyssa sensed his happiness in knowing what she was thinking and tried to throw him off his game.

"Uh, you wanna play a game or something?" John raised his eyebrow. He'd never take her for a gamer.

"You game?"

"Oh yes. I must keep my skills intact for such occasions."

"Well what would you like to play?" She smiled evilly.

"Oh, losers always choose."

"Losers?" She nodded.

"Yup." John smiled,

"You have Madden?" Alyssa nodded sadly. John was happy that he'd get a chance to win at something. Between movies he rarely got a chance to beat someone to a pulp, even if it was a mouthy teenage girl. he was GREAT at this game. "Well Madden it is then."

"You sure?" He nodded as Alyssa shrugged. She grabbed a remote off her desk and pressed a button. In an instant the bookshelf looking apparatus opened revealing a 32 in flat screen TV and a black Xbox 360 on an emerging shelf that slowly made its way towards them along with two controllers. John glanced at Alyssa who was slowly developing an evil smile.

"Where'd you get this?" He was wide mouthed, it was like he was staring at something straight out of Batman. She shrugged.

"Courtesy of New Year's Rampage 2008." He shook his head, blood money. Alyssa grabbed the two gaming chairs from under her bed and slid one to John.

"I call Colts. Their playbook is so intricate." John sighed as he sat down, she was going to murder him.

Two hours later and John's ego was terribly bruised. He hadn't been beat down like that in years. He bowed out. ugh, and Alyssa wasn't making it any better as she gloated freely. "So what do I get?" John looked at her like she had three heads.

"What?"

"What-do-I-get?" she asked deliberately and slowed down like he had a problem. John narrowed his eyes as she smiled evilly.

"You know something, you're a really bad winner."

"And you're a really HORRIBLE Madden player. If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen." John rolled his eyes and tried to get up. Alyssa beat him to it and pushed him over causing him to roll on the floor in his tailor made suit. When John got up he shook his head.

"Oh you're going to pay."

"Really? Cause if I remember correctly, you owe me something not the other way around." John shook his head in shock. Well this was a new side.

"Oh?"

"Yep." She paused. "Ooh I got it. How about an autographed copy of Raw vs. Smackdown 2011." John frowned.

"Why? You don't even like wrestling, let alone the game."

"Ya never know." John frowned.

"You wanna sell it." It was a statement and not a fact. Alyssa looked hurt.

"_No,_ why ever would you think that?" She rolled her eyes.

"Sure." The awkward silence returned. "I got it."

"Got what?"

"Got what I'll get you."

"Good, cause you owe me a Christmas present too." John smiled, he liked seeing this playful side.

"Anyway," he said over exaggeratedly. "Raw is going to be in New York for the paper view coming up. You can come with me and be my special guest." Alyssa raised her eyebrow. Hmm.

"What would I have to do?" John shrugged.

"You'd just arrive with me at the arena, stay with me backstage, and meet all my friends." John didn't like Alyssa's blank response. "And I'll even take you to dinner." Alyssa shook her head.

"Oh boy, dinner!" John lost his smile and grunted

"Brat." Alyssa stuck her tongue out, then looked at her shoes.

"I'll go, but um I can't do dinner."

"Why not?" She looked up at him.

"You know, I'm not supposed to even talk to you, let alone go to dinner. My dad has friends all over New York. I'll go to the show, but I have to stay backstage." She put her head back down and held her breath waiting for his response. When it took longer than she'd hoped her stomach turned itself into knots. After a moment John nodded, he could live with that.

"Ok." Her head shot up.

"Ok?" She wasn't used to people accepting her demands. In fact, she usually didn't make demands in fear of the consequences. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine with me. Besides if I know you're with me, then I know you're safe." Alyssa gave him a soft smile that melted John's heart. One step at a time.

John's stomach started to growl and Alyssa laughed. "What?"

"Do you always have to eat every five minutes?"

"Excuse me?" Alyssa shook her head violently and threw her arms up.

"Oh please, never do that you sound like that one chick with the annoying voice." John smiled…Vikkie.

"I do not!"

"Do so, girlie man." John did a double take.

"Say what?"

"You heard me." Alyssa was smiling evilly, she had successfully worked his nerves. "Come on two pigs in a blanket, let's go find you something to eat." John chewed his bottom lip in annoyance.

"I am not fat," he said to himself as they left the room.

"Yes, you are." John's eyes narrowed, oh he'd get her good.

:D Hey guys, I tried something new here, lemme know what you think.

As always thanks for reading, you guys riz-zock!


	8. Chapter 8

Alyssa sat at her desk finishing up some of her last minute homework. She wanted this weekend to go off without a hitch. Her bag was already packed and she was anxiously awaiting six o'clock for a car to pick her up and chauffeur her to the arena. This get away from reality was much needed. She needed a weekend to get away and be a kid.

There was a knock at the door. She smiled maybe John had come himself to pick her up. As she opened the door she found a surprise…"Dad?" There James Sullivan stood in a tailored suit and dark sunglasses. He stepped into the room without so much as acknowledging her presence. Alyssa felt every nerve in her body fall like lead in a pit in the middle of her stomach. She wanted to throw up. So many thoughts flooded through her mind. Her room was a mess, her work wasn't finished, had he figured out where she was going?

"Alyssa." Alyssa shook out of her daze and looked up at her father.

"Sir?" His eyes narrowed.

"I was calling you, did you not hear me?" Alyssa felt the bile creeping up into her throat. It was happening again…her mind was clamping shut and she couldn't articulate. James shook his head. "Stupid insolent child, can you not even speak to me?" Alyssa opened her mouth, but no words came out. She dropped her head knowing the disappointment that was rolling off of her father. How had she ever dealt with him? Her stomach was hurting and her hands started to shake, she gulped. James stepped back and looked around the room. He rolled his eyes. "I pay forty thousand dollars a year for you to live like this?"

"I'm sorry." James scoffed.

"Why are you always sorry?" He angrily looked at her. "Stop being sorry and just do better." James brushed past her and walked towards her desk. "How are your classes coming? Still ranked number one I hope." Alyssa shifted.

"Y-Yes sir." James rolled his eyes, she was the epitome of weak. He turned his head and glanced at her she was staring at the floor and shaking slightly. He turned around.

"Do I scare you?" Alyssa looked up quickly, what kind of question was that? "Well?" Alyssa started to think. If she said yes he'd be angry and possibly freak out. If she said no he might try to make her fear him. What about silence…?"Alyssa!" She jumped violently and took a step back.

"I uh um ye-yes sir." James felt disgust, he'd raised a feeble coward. He'd spent the last seventeen years trying to make her a lioness worthy of the concrete jungle, too bad she came out a scared pussy-cat. He took a step towards her, but it was just too much for Alyssa. The bile she'd been holding in made its way out of her body and right onto his shoes. James felt the rage grip his body and his face contorted violently. Alyssa couldn't believe what had happened. She stepped back quickly remembering what happened the last time she'd seen her father look at her like that. Barely able to remain upright she scrambled towards the bathroom, wet a paper towel, and tried to clean his shoe. Her hands started shaking so violently that it only ended up making things worse.

"Stop, you're useless. Just leave it there." James moved his foot out of her grasp. "To think I came here to surprise you and spend time with you, maybe connect with you for once but no, you take it as an opportunity to ruin three hundred dollar shoes." He grunted. "I cannot believe I helped make you! You're so weak and useless!"

"I'm…" His face contorted even further.

"What? You're what Alyssa? Sorry? Yes that's exactly what you are." James shook his head and brushed past her heading towards the door. "Don't' call me, I'll call you...eventually." With that James Sullivan left and all that remained in his wake was his seventeen year old daughter shaking violently as she slunk to the ground.

* * *

Lyss looked around in awe as she walked down the hallways, there were so many people who helped this production go on. She shook her head, the place was like a maze. Her stomach grumbled in anxiety as she realized it was not going to be easy to find John. Every fiber in her being hoped she didn't have a repeat of earlier. She took a deep breath. I can do this, she said to herself. She knew by her all access pass that she could go anywhere, but she really didn't know what to say or where to go. All her life she'd had handlers who dealt with situations that would illicit anxiety, too bad they didn't shield her from her father's notorious rampages _or _unexpected visits. Sighing she shifted slightly she took a deep breath and approached the first person who crossed her path.

"Um, excuse me but can you tell me where John is?" The man ignored her and continued walking. Well that was rude, she thought to herself. She grunted angrily and tried again. This time she approached a bald man with baby oil dripping off of him. Taking a deep breath she tapped the man's shoulder. Apparently he was on the phone, but Alyssa couldn't see it she just thought he was being rude to her like the other guy. She tapped him again. Alyssa jumped as the bald man stopped and turned to face her. He really hated it when fans came back here and always got lost.

"What!" he screamed loudly causing most people in the area to look there way. Alyssa jumped back, yelling always frazzled her. She shook her head quickly and stepped back.

"I'm uh sorry," she stammered. Alyssa quickly tried to avoid any further embarrassment and began walking down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going, but it was better than suffering any further embarrassment. The bald headed man felt badly and hung up his phone. Quickly he turned around and followed Alyssa down the hallway.

"Hey." Alyssa ignored the man's call, she didn't want to give him any more attempts to embarrass her. "Hey!" He grabbed her arm to stop her. Alyssa turned around.

"What!" she spat. He opened his mouth but before he could start he cut him off. "You know what save it! I'm so sick of prima donnas who think it's alright to treat everyone around them like crap. So save your little apology or whatever it is you want to say and leave me alone." She turned around and tried to stalk off, but the bald man grabbed her shoulders and turned her in the opposite direction.

"Down the hall, two doors on your left." Alyssa softened her scowl, but said nothing. She sighed continued on her way. A fast as she could without running she walked up to the door and knocked. A deep breath escaped her mouth as she saw the smiling purple shirted man in front of her.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it." She nodded and John pulled her in for a hug which still made her uncomfortable but she didn't say anything. He ushered her into the room and took her bag out of her hands. "Lyss, are you ok?" Alyssa looked at him and nodded as she sat down.

"Yeah I'm fine." John frowned.

"Thank you for lying to me." Alyssa rolled her eyes, ah there was that protective John she knew. He sat down next to her. Alyssa glared at her shoes in an attempt to avoid his eyes. She could feel his eyes on her face. She sighed. "Lyss…" Alyssa sighed.

"I'm fine John," she said in a whiny tone. John raised her eyebrow.

"Alright, I won't say anything _yet_ but we need to get you fed. You look pale, are you feeling alright?" She sighed.

"I'm not hungry." John rolled his eyes and threw her small frame over his shoulder.

"Whether you want to or not you're going to eat. No way you're gonna pass out on me. Not unh." Alyssa grunted, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Alyssa yawned as she left the arena behind John. It had been a really long day. She'd watched John wrestle the bald man who apparently was Randy Orton and got to reunite with her two humongous friends from the limo when her dad made her come home. She opened the door to the passenger side when John spoke. "Lyss, uh would you mind sitting in the back, someone else is riding with us." Alyssa shrugged, she was used to riding in the back…out of site out of mind.

She hopped back in the back seat, it was actually a pretty good deal to be in the back at least that way she could stretch out for the ride to the hotel. It had been a good day, she'd been successful in not thinking about her parents at all. Man did that make her happy, too bad she'd be back on the grind tomorrow night. She just wished that she could have a normal life free of parents and insane expectations.

"Lyss!" Alyssa jumped at John's words breaking into her thoughts. She jumped slightly then took a deep breath trying to regain her composure while she scowled at him. John shook his head, he'd forgotten she was easily spooked. "Hey, I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Uh what's up?" John smiled at her, his love for her had grown in the last two months.

"Uh, I just wanted to make sure you were ok back there. I don't want you to think he's more important than you, it's just his legs are longer."

"No it's perfectly fine, I understand."…she did now at least. John nodded.

"Did you have fun?" She nodded.

"Yeah who knew men running around in underwear and T shirts could be entertaining." John rolled his eyes. "It was cool, I didn't like Nexus though, they're really quite annoying."

"Yeah they are." John smiled. The door opened and Randy hopped into the passenger seat. Alyssa immediately sat back down and scowled. She really wasn't a fan of his. What kind of jerk got a kick out of embarrassing someone?

"Sup man? Kid?" Alyssa shook her head and said nothing. John said nothing, somehow he knew this night would be an interesting one.

Alyssa grunted as John and Randy played cards behind her just behind the wall that separated the bedroom from the kitchen. She was trying as hard as she possibly could to ignore them but it wasn't working. She decided to put her iPod into her ears to drown out the sound of the two ogres. Alyssa took a deep breath and leaned back in the seat. Her mind was spinning. The last two nights she had been having stress nightmares over school. Her dad would kill her if she lost her valedictorian status and as of right now Samuel Qin was gaining on her. He was a transfer student and was neck and neck with her. She would forever be tainted if she came out of high school as second best. She shook her head, she was making herself sick with worry. Sighing she decided to see what the two men were doing that required such noise.

It turned out that John and Randy along with two others had started to play a vicious game of spades. She sighed, a part of her had always wanted to have friends to play games with. You'd be surprised just how depressing state of the art games could be when you have no one to play them with. Suddenly, she felt herself being overcome with sadness. Her parents had robbed her of any real companionship. Who lived like this? Alyssa decided to go on the balcony at least there she could cry in peace. The balcony was calm and that the air was crisp. Alyssa felt all of her troubles just melt away. This is how life should be.

John glanced at the door leading toward the balcony with anticipation. He was worried about Alyssa. She had been distant all night and no matter what he did her paleness just wouldn't go away.

"Dude, just go and talk to her." John looked at Randy confused. "You've been staring at that window for twenty minutes and screwing up my game. So go talk to her then come back with your head on straight." John rolled his eyes but went off to see Alyssa anyway. He walked quietly behind her, she seemed so peaceful laying on the beach chair staring up at the stars.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." John chuckled as Alyssa sat up to look at him. "Baldy send you out here?" John nodded. "Figures."

"So uh, it's a beautiful night."

"Yeah it is." There was a silence between them and a comfort engulfed them. John couldn't help but to smile. It was so peaceful.

"Lyss, what's wrong?" Alyssa turned to look at John with the most emotion he'd ever seen in her eyes then in an instant it was gone. She sighed.

"Nothing, I'm fine." John scoffed.

"You're lying again." Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"So what if I am? I don't see why it should matter to you." Alyssa shook her head and went back to staring up at the stars. John stood there watching her, something was obviously wrong he just didn't know how to help her. He took a deep breath, women were so complicated.

"Lyss…" Alyssa sighed and turned around.

"What?" She was getting rather tired of his nagging.

"Um, do you want to play spades with us?" She couldn't help but smile. He was such a good guy.

"I don't know how this helps, but ok." John smiled.

"At some point though, you're gonna have to let me know what's going on. I'd like to help if I could." She felt her insides glow, this was a weird feeling.

* * *

An hour later Alyssa was laughing and enjoying being one of the guys. She had watched John and Randy start to dominate Jericho and Dibiase. It was odd, but for the first time in her life she felt…included. And boy did it make her happy. Too bad it only lasted for a short time before everyone decided to hit the sack. John walked them all to the door except Randy who stayed and stared at Alyssa. She didn't bother to look at him, she walked over towards the bed.

"Kid, I'm sorry about earlier. I was on the phone." Alyssa nodded but didn't say anything. "You play spades really well for a beginner." Still she said nothing. Randy sighed and stood up. "Well good night." Alyssa said nothing only nodded. John walked back into the room and glanced at her.

"You ok?"

"Peachy." John smiled at least her whit was intact. He sat next to her on the bed.

"So are you going to tell me what's got you so frazzled or are you going to make me tickle it out of you?" Alyssa raised her eyebrows.

"You wouldn't…" John grinned wickedly.

"Oh yes, I would." Alyssa sighed, she hated being tickled.

"Fine," she said forcefully and grunted. "My dad visited me today." John's eyes widened. Alyssa put her hand up and shook her head. "It's fine, all he did was be a jerk. I um threw up on his shoes." John chuckled and Alyssa couldn't help but to smile too.

"So um, are you ok?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just freaked out is all." He nodded, that was to be expected. He wrapped his massive arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest.

"You can handle it, you're such a strong person. You've got this." Alyssa smiled, John had such a way with words.

"Thanks."

"So uh what's up with you and Randy?" She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I was looking for you earlier and he took it as an opportunity to embarrass me." John nodded.

"But he did help you find me."

"Yeah after he felt bad."

"So? He still apologized."

"Yeah like a minute ago." John rubbed his hand over his face.

"Lyss, you've got to let this go."

"No, I don't have to let this go. I'm so sick of people putting other people down because they can."

"You're lumping Randy in with your parents and that's not fair. Don't make him pay for their mistakes. Don't become that bitter person. You're better than that." Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Lyss." She shook her head.

"No, I'm going to bed."

"Lyss…" Alyssa shook her head and lay back ignoring him. She promptly plugged her iPod into her ears and continued to ignore him. John tried to talk to her for a while, but finally gave up. Alyssa smiled with pleasure when she felt his weight leave the bed. Then her ear buds were violently wrenched out of her ears.

"What?" The words came out harsh and deliberate. Her eyes remained closed as she decided not to give him any reason to bother her further.

"I love you." Alyssa opened her eyes and looked at John, no words had ever crushed into her like those three words had just done. "Good night." John leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Alyssa lay there stunned as she watched John headed to his own bed and drift off to sleep. All she could do was lay her with her mouth hanging open…love?

There's an update guys! Two in one day! Bizzam! Sorry this update took so long! I appreciate all of your input. It really means a lot.

I'm thinking of a new story, got any ideas as to who should star?

Also lemme know which story line you like…

A. Wrestler (TBA) meets street wise orphan

B. Vince or HHH takes an under privileged youth under his wing


	9. Chapter 9

_"I love you." Alyssa opened her eyes and looked at John, no words had ever crushed into her like those three words had just done. "Good night." John leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Alyssa lay there stunned as she watched John headed to his own bed and drift off to sleep. All she could do was lay her with her mouth hanging open…love?_

"I love you?" Alyssa was pissed off. Why would he tell her that? She was trying to focus on her modern physics class, but she couldn't. Love? That was such a foreign concept to her. All her life that was what she craved for and thought about. She's spent countless hours imagining what it'd be like, how'd it feel, who'd she give it to but his was all so sudden. Love was a calculated thing, wasn't it? Or was everything she ever thought about a lie?

"Ms. Sullivan?" Alyssa looked up from her sight on her pencil.

"Dr. Carmichael."

"Would you care to explain to the class the concept of inner space conundrum?" Alyssa rolled her eyes, but recited the concept in a few simple sentences. Dr. Carmichael nodded in response.

"Maybe one day you could live up to your potential by actually working instead of only utilizing your photographic memory." Alyssa shook her head, why was everyone always taking her accomplishments and tearing them to shreds? She couldn't catch a break. Needless to say, Alyssa went back to her thoughts.

Two hours later, Alyssa was walking around the property. She liked to be alone with nature without actually identifying with nature. She hated bugs and all things that flew. Ugh. She sat down on a bench on the far end of the field. Finally she'd get a chance to clear her head, no John, no Dad, no nothing. She took a deep breath. Peaceful serenity….for all of five seconds. Her stupid phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa dear, is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Great, it was Gloria the mother of the year.

"HI Mom."

"Hi Mom, oh you're such a little downer. Anyway, I only called you to inform you of a party that I need you to appear at on Friday. I have a new partner and we must work to show how family oriented we are." Alyssa sighed, great she was going to be a china doll yet again. Yay.

"When is the limo coming to pick me up?"

"I'll send the info to your blackberry. Bye dear." Bye mother, she said to no one in particular. Well back to peaceful thoughts. Of course she should know that nothing in her life ever went as planned.

Alyssa sat on the plane to Orlando and she couldn't help but to think about her conversation with her father the night before. She had been watching a documentary when her phone rang flashing her father's face.

"_Alyssa Sullivan." _

"_Good job, you finally learned how to answer the phone." Alyssa sighed, well that was a __great __compliment. "So Sport, how are things?" She was pretty skeptical of his change, he hadn't been this nice in months. _

"_Um, pretty good thanks." _

"_Great great, you know I'm sorry about what happened when I came to visit. You know I have a bit of a temper." _

"_Yeah."_

"_You know, I'm very anxious to see your progress on your thesis. How's that coming along."_

"_Great, um actually I just finished working on it. I'll send a copy to your blackberry." _

"_Alright good. Hey um Lyss, I've got a something I want to tell you. I um will be sending you to intern at our teenage clothing line. Sales have been down and I want you to get in there and turn things around. I know you can do it." _

"_James, I'm not quite sure, I mean…"_

"_Alyssa you can do this. You're a Sullivan and besides if you don't I'll cut you from my will. Sink or swim my dear. Sink or swim." _

"_Yes sir." _

"_My girl." James shuffled some papers on his desk. "Alright Kiddo, goodnight." Alyssa sighed._

"_Goodnight Dad." The line went dead. _

Alyssa sat back and put her ear buds in. A man she'd known for months knew he loved her and could tell her, but her own father couldn't. What a way to bring in the new year.

Alright, there's an update to chew on. I've got some big stuff planned for this. Stay tuned…and suggestions are welcome! I love you guys!


End file.
